This invention relates to devices for dispensing and mixing a plurality of beverages. An example of a prior art device of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,028 to Reichenberger.
A prerequisite for the satisfactory function of such a device is that the beverages can relatively quickly be dispensed and mixed in a distinct manner and in correct quantities without subsequent dripping. This has heretofore not been achieved without problems. Owing to the fact that the discharge openings below which the drinking-glasses are to be placed, are not allowed to have a total cross-sectional area larger than the glass, there is at the discharge openings no room for any valve means to positively open and close the flow of liquid from the pumps or the bottle supply, resulting in that after-dripping with consequent inaccurate metering cannot be completely eliminated in the known devices. At the after-dripping there is also difficult to prevent air from being admitted into the conduit system and from interfering with the function of the device. For this reason, it has heretofore been avoided to dispense beverages having high contents of sugar, such as liqueurs, which, exposed to air during evaporation form crystalline sugar that clogs conduits and valves etc. Moreover, when in known devices a bottle is emptied during dispensing, air may also be admitted into the system from the supply side thereof, not only resulting in inaccurate dispensing but also in interruption of operation for time-consuming venting and refilling of the system.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a device for selectively dispensing and mixing a plurality of beverages, which device eliminates the above discussed problems of air-admission and after-dripping present in prior art devices.